2022 Wikia Cup Qualification (AWFC)
| num_teams = 46 | confederations = 1 | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = Mohammad Al-Sahlawi Ahmed Khalil | prevseason = | nextseason = ''2025'' }} The Asian section of the 2022 Wikia Cup Qualification acted as qualifiers for the 2022 Wikia Cup, held in Japan, for national teams which are members of the Asian Wikia Football Confederation (AWFC). A total of 4.5 slots (4 direct slots and 1 inter-confederation play-off slot) in the final tournament were available for AFC teams. On 16 April 2014, the AFC Executive Committee approved a proposal to merge the preliminary qualification rounds of the FIFA World Cup and the AFC Asian Cup, which will be expanded to 24 teams starting in 2019. Therefore, the first two rounds of the FIFA World Cup qualifiers also acted as qualifiers for the 2019 AFC Asian Cup in the United Arab Emirates. Format The qualification structure was as follows: *'First round': A total of 12 teams (teams ranked 35–46) played home-and-away over two legs. The six winners advanced to the second round. *'Second round': A total of 40 teams (teams ranked 1–34 and six first round winners) were divided into eight groups of five teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The eight group winners and the four best group runners-up advanced to the third round of FIFA World Cup qualification as well as qualified for the 2019 AFC Asian Cup finals. *'Third round': The 12 teams (an increase from 10 for 2014) which had advanced from the second round were divided into two groups of six teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The top two teams of each group qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and the two third-placed teams advanced to the fourth round. *'Fourth round': The two third-placed teams of each group from the third round played home-and-away over two legs. The winners advanced to the inter-confederation play-offs. A total of 24 teams eliminated from World Cup qualification in the second round competed in the third round of 2019 AFC Asian Cup qualification (which is separate from the third round of 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification), where they were divided into six groups of four teams and competed for the remaining slots of the 2019 AFC Asian Cup. The 24 teams consisted of the 16 highest ranked teams eliminated in the second round, and the eight teams that advanced from the play-off round of 2019 AFC Asian Cup qualification which were contested by the remaining 12 teams eliminated in the second round. Entrants The 46 WIFA-affiliated nations from the AFC entered qualification. In order to determine which nations would compete in the first round and which nations would receive a bye through to the second round, the WIFA World Rankings of July 2019 were used (shown in parentheses), as those were the latest published rankings prior to the first round draw. The WIFA Rankings of July 2019 were also used for seeding of the first round draw; however, for seeding in the second round and third round draws, the most recent WIFA Rankings prior to those draws were used. Schedule The schedule of the competition was as follows. |valign=top| |} The inter-confederation play-offs were scheduled to be played between 6–14 November 2017. First round The draw for the first round was held on 10 February 2015, 15:30 MST (UTC+8), at the AFC House in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Second round The draw for the second round was held on 14 April 2015, at 17:00 MST (UTC+8), at the JW Marriott Hotel in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Summary Groups Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Ranking of runner-up teams To determine the four best runner-up teams, the following criteria were used: # Points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss) # Goal difference # Goals scored # Fair play points # Drawing of lots As a result of Indonesia being disqualified due to FIFA suspension, Group F contained only four teams compared to five teams in all other groups. Therefore, the results against the fifth-placed team were not counted when determining the ranking of the runner-up teams. Third round The third round consisted of two groups of six teams. The first two teams in each group qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The two third-placed teams proceeded to the fourth round. The draw for the third round was held on 12 April 2016, at 16:30 MST (UTC+8), at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Groups Group A Group B Fourth round The two third-placed teams in each group from the third round played against each other home-and-away over two legs to determine which team advanced to the inter-confederation play-offs. The order of legs was announced during the draw for the third round. Syria played their home match, as with all their home matches in the third round, in Malaysia due to the war time condition in Syria. Inter-confederation play-offs The draw for the inter-confederation play-offs was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg. The fifth-placed team from AFC was drawn against the fourth-placed team from CONCACAF, with the AFC team hosting the second leg. Qualified teams The following five teams from AFC qualified for the final tournament. : 1 Bold indicates champions for that year. Italic indicates hosts for that year. Top goalscorers ;16 goals * Mohammad Al-Sahlawi * Ahmed Khalil ;11 goals * Tim Cahill * Sardar Azmoun ;10 goals * Mile Jedinak * Omar Kharbin ;9 goals * Hassan Al-Haidos * Ali Mabkhout ;8 goals * Yang Xu * Mehdi Taremi ;7 goals * Yu Dabao * Keisuke Honda * Son Heung-min ;6 goals * Tom Rogic * Mohannad Abdul-Raheem * Shinji Kagawa * Hamza Al-Dardour * Taisir Al-Jassim * Mahmoud Al-Mawas * Manuchekhr Dzhalilov *First round *Second round *Third round *Fourth round }} See also *2019 AFC Asian Cup qualification References External links * **Qualifiers – Asia, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, the-AFC.com *Preliminary Joint Qualification 2018, stats.the-AFC.com *FIFA World Cup 2018, stats.the-AFC.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (AFC) Afc Category:FIFA World Cup qualification (AFC) Category:2015 in Asian football Category:2016 in Asian football Category:2017 in Asian football